Adiós amigo
by hina-hatake
Summary: Estuviste ahí conmigo, siempre a mi lado...Gracias por estar conmigo, siempre me recibiste contento cuando llegaba a casa...Eres muy querido y preciado para mi... Muchas gracias y adiós...Mi primer amigo...Adiós Pakkun


—**Diálogos**

—"_**Pensamientos" **_

—Acciones—

Lo dije y lo vuelvo a decir ni Naruto ni ningún otro personaje me pertenece su dueño es Masashi Kishimoto

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::

"_**Adiós Amigo"**_

La lluvia azotaba terriblemente a la aldea de la hoja todo el mundo se refugiaba en sus casas tratando de calentarse un poco ante el frio que hacía, un grupo de shinobis habían llegado al portón de la aldea tras una difícil misión pero el capitán no se había detenido en el portón como los demás él había seguido corriendo hacia la clínica del clan Inuzuka mientras en sus brazos llevaba a su ninken más pequeño pero el más grande en edad, en sus brazos lleva a pakkun que estaba mal herido mientras atrás de él lo seguían los demás perros de su jauría

—**Resiste un poco ya casi llegamos** —pakkun podía escuchar la voz de su dueño pero aunque él quisiera responder era mucho su cansancio, solo tuvieron que correr un poco más cuando pudieron ver la clínica y por suerte la madre de Kiba estaba en la entrada —**Tsume-san **

—**Kakashi que haces aquí**—se extraño era muy dura la tormenta para que estuviera a fuera de su casa enseguida pudo ver el pequeño perro que traía en brazos y lo agitado que estaba

—**Ayúdelo por favor** —en su voz se podía oír la preocupación

—**Vamos adentro rápido** — en cuanto entraron dejo que tanto Tsume como Hana se llevaran a pakkun estaba preocupado y enojado consigo mismo como con sus ninken

—**Kakashi-san…—**bisuke el otro perro más pequeño de Kakashi había hablado todos los perros podían ver qué pasaba por su cabeza sabían que estaban en problemas, sabían que habían hecho enojar a su amo cuando lo desobedecieron al no quedarse como él lo había ordenado

— **¿Por qué? **—se voltio enojado —**porque no obedecieron, les di la orden de no seguirme de quedarse **—ninguno quiso contestar solo miraban el piso —

El ya no quiso discutir más sabia que con eso no arreglaría nada se sentía culpable del estado de su amigo, él sabía que ellos habían ido en su ayuda y tenía que admitir que si no fuera por ellos le hubieran lastimado o incluso matado, se había distraído subestimo a su oponente y eso le había salido caro al recibir una serie de golpes que lo mandaron a volar y cuando creyó que era el final se sorprendió ya que el golpe que iba dirigido a él nunca llego volteo y pudo notar como ahora el enemigo se entretenía intentando evitar las mordías que sus ninken le daban dándole el tiempo de recuperarse pero aun con su ayuda les había costado mucho el vencerlo pero antes de caer soltó un último golpe que si hubiera recibido habría salido sumamente lastimado pero pakkun se interpuso en el camino recibiendo él ese ataque

Su pequeño amigo se había interpuesto tal vez como su última misión, como su último acto de lealtad hacia su dueño ya habían pasado varios días desde que su ninken se sentía mal, aunque se lo negara podía ver como cada vez le costaba más el levantarse e ir al par que él y los otros perros y aunque lo había llevado contra su voluntad a una revisión logro saber el porqué, aunque él quería negar esa verdad pakkun envejecía ya no tenía la edad para ser un perro ninja justo por esa razón prefirió dejarlos para esta misión no quería exponerlo ni a él ni a ninguno de los demás

Los minutos pasaron convirtiéndose en horas y no había noticias de él hasta que Tsume salió y comenzó a explicarle la situación ese ataque aunque a simple vista no había sido fuerte había logrado lastimar varios órganos de él aun había una opción y era una operación para restaurar el daño pero por el daño y pensando también en la edad que tenía era sumamente peligrosa no sabían si suportaría una anestesia total

—**Lo siento Kakashi **—Tsume se limitó a ver el piso se sentía mal, perder a uno de sus perros no debía de ser fácil como cuidadora de perros ninja podía saber lo que sentía el Hatake

—**Está bien… sé que hicieron lo necesario** —intentaba sonar neutral no quería verse débil aunque quisiera llorar en ese momento

—**Kakashi-san… pakkun quiere saber si…**—Hana salió del pequeño consultorio

—**Ya no quiere estar aquí ¿verdad?** —Hana solo asintió —**no me extraña nunca le gustaron los hospitales al igual que a mí ¿Está bien si me lo llevo?**

—**Si claro hemos podido darle un analgésico ya no sentirá dolor pero es cuestión de tiempo** —kakashi asintió con cuidado se metió en el consultorio para poder cargar a pakkun

—**Vamos a casa** —sonrió mientras comenzaba a caminar pero para su sorpresa sus pasos no iban hacia su departamento fue directo a su casa que se encontraba llegando a las afueras de la ciudad era difícil de llegar si no sabías el camino pero para Kakashi ese camino jamás se olvidaría en la entrada se podía distinguir un letrero _"Residencia Hatake" _esa casa donde había vivido parte de su infancia, donde había encontrado a su padre muerto

Entro sin poner a tención paso de largo el pasillo que llevaba al Dōjō ese lugar donde se encontró a su padre sin vida no quería recordar su pasado asi que llevo al pequeño perro hasta el salón donde lo dejo con cuidado mientras lo cubría con una manta

—**Kakashi estoy bien no tienes que cuidarme **

—**Está bien tú me has cuidado antes ahora yo te cuidare, todo estará bien** —le acaricio lentamente su cabeza mientras los demás esperaban en el jardín podían ver lo que pasaba a dentro desde ese lugar

—**Kakashi pareces triste…**

—**No importa estoy bien —**sonrió de lado intentaba sonar normal pero entre mas pasaba el tiempo más se le cerraba la garganta

—**Creo que ya no podre cuidarte más,** **no soy tonto y me puedo dar cuenta de lo que pasa**—Kakashi quiso decir algo pero no pudo sentía que a la menor palabras rompería en llanto—**espero que los otros perros cuiden bien de ti **

—**Sé que podrán…yo… gracias **—le contesto casi en susurro agachando la mirada

— **¿Por qué? **—pakkun volteo a verlo pudo ver a ninja sonriéndole cálidamente pero con los ojos algo cristalinos

—**Porque estuviste ahí conmigo, siempre a mi lado... te convertiste en mi primer amigo...**

—**Eso no tienes por qué agradecerlo es mi deber**— pakkun soltó un suspiro como todo buen can le era fiel a su dueño mientras Kakashi solo negaba con la cabeza

—**Siempre me recibiste contento cuando llegaba a casa...tú hiciste que pudiera luchar contra mi soledad, eres muy querido y preciado... para mí... **—le dijo cabizbajo intentando reprimir las lagrimas que se empezaban a formar en sus ojos nublando su vista pakkun empezó a toser —**Todo estará bien... Todo estará bien...**

—**Lamento el tener que dejarte…**

—**No importa, gracias a ti he podido ser mejor persona ahora puedo confiar, no estoy solo tengo a los demás ninken, a mi equipo, al escandaloso de Gai y también… la tengo a ella **

—**Sé que ella te hará feliz, es una lástima no poder ver a la nueva generación Hatake **— dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa

—**Me esforzare para protegerlo siempre, no le fallare amigo —**sonrió de lado era en verdad una lástima que no llegara a conocer a su primogénito a tan solo 4 meses de su nacimiento

—**Sé que tú y Anko serán grandes padres pese a su pasado tengo la confianza de que harán un excelente trabajo **—contesto lentamente pakkun mientras comenzaba a toser y su respiración empezaba a hacerse dura poco a poco sus ojos se cerraban como si fuera a dormir... —**Kakashi…**

—**Me quedaré a tu lado...todo está bien **—de pronto su respiración se dejó de escuchar en ese momento el llanto de kakashi se empezó a escuchar al oír eso los aullidos de los demás perros empezaron a escucharse por todo el lugar — **Muchas gracias...Y adiós...**

Kakashi se quedó en ese lugar por un par de horas no sabía bien el tiempo que había pasado pero podía ver que ya se había oscurecido el cielo, los ojos le ardían del llanto se sentía cansado emocionalmente y físicamente ni si quiera se había cambiado de ropa seguía con la ropa sucia de su misión, noto el pequeño bulto que se encontraba enfrente de él lo tapo completamente al amanecer lo enterraría como era debido por el momento lo dejaría en ese lugar, sentía una opresión en su pecho de nuevo perdió a un amigo a alguien querido para él.

Se levanto para poder ver a sus demás perros que aun chillaban todos estaban tristes habían perdido a su líder a alguien de la familia poco a poco se acercaron a Kakashi este se limitó a acariciarles la cabeza mientras sonreía de lado débilmente pero sus lagrimas aun salían sin poder detenerlas les repetía que todo estaría bien ellos seguirían y no olvidarían a pakkun pasaron asi unos minutos más hasta que decidió irse.

—**Creo que debo de regresar Anko debe de estar preocupada**— tenía que llegar a su casa a lado de su mujer no quería preocuparla y menos en su estado no pudo evitar sonreír pronto tendría otra razón por la cual seguir en unos cuantos meses nacería su hijo, su primogénito y como se lo había prometido a pakkun cuidaría de él y de su esposa nadie tocaría a su familia

—**Adiós amigo mío **—soltó al aire mientras veía el cielo y emprendía el camino de regreso hacia su hogar le esperaba un día muy difícil, jamás le había gustado tener que despedirse de un amigo y menos tener que visitarlo en el cementerio pero ahora tendría que comprar una flor más a parte de las que siempre llevaba ahora tendría una nueva tumba a la que ir pero como había dicho seguiría hacia adelante recordando a su pequeño perro a su amigo.

.

.

.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Hola gracias por leer este fanfic, esta pequeña historia se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de "Hajimete no Tomodachi" que habla justamente de esto de la muerte de un amigo "el perro" es muy linda la canción y el tema de naruto "sadness and sorrow" no se los negare llore mientras escuchaba las canciones y mientras escribía la historia.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado como a mí me gusto escribirla si quieren dejarme un _reviews_ es bienvenido…. Adiós y cuídense n_n 


End file.
